


Монтана

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Арсений глубоко вздохнул, прогоняя воздух через лёгкие и лишние мысли из головы. Готовясь к сессии. Сложил руки на бёдра, выпрямил пальцы. Поёзрал немного, устраиваясь удобнее и закрыл глаза.Посвящение:Милой Ладан и всем, кто любит Скарс :3Спасибо, JS, без тебя мне было бы в разы сложнее и этот фф точно не был бы таким, какой он сейчас 💙





	Монтана

**Author's Note:**

> Текст так же можно найти на Фикбуке по ссылке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7764369

Питер большой город. Москва — ещё больше.

Популярность, обрушившаяся совершенно неожиданно, огромна. Она опьянила, как дорогое вино. Такая же терпкая и крепкая. Шоу, задуманное как интернет-проект и выросшее в настоящую телепередачу, да ещё и на федеральном канале. Шоу, непосредственным участником которого он сам являлся.

Арсений просыпался порой в арендованной московской квартире и, глядя на то, как солнце, просачиваясь сквозь тонкий тюль, льётся на блёклые обои и стекает на ламинат, ловил себя на мысли, что это сон.

Но стоило подняться, как на телефоне обнаруживались инструкции от Стаса, сообщения от ребят и оповещения о том, что его отметили на бесконечном количестве фотографий в Инстаграме. Это вызывало улыбку, помогало окончательно проснуться и почувствовать себя не только человеком, но ещё и счастливым. Заниматься любимым делом — что может быть лучше? Да ничего.

Твиттер Попов себе не ставил — не видел в этом необходимости. Он больше визуал. Ему нравилось смотреть, а не строчить о себе бесконечные заметки, заключённые в рамки из двухсот восьмидесяти символов. Ничтожно мало.

Арсений легко делился личным в студии, в трансляциях Серёги и просто так, общаясь с фанатами в сети. Когда постил фотографии, писал к ним совершенно дурацкие хэштеги, шифруя в них как что-то сокровенное, важное, так и полную чушь — поди разбери, что из этого правда.

Такая жизнь, пусть не самая лёгкая, но определённо яркая, как нельзя лучше подходила Арсению Попову. Молодому актёру, которому досталось даже больше, чем он рассчитывал.

И была у Арсения, как водится, запретная слабость. Фанаты в интернете, конченые совершенно, сватали его с молодым коллегой — Антоном Шастуном, свято веря, что они пара. Да, с Антоном было весело. Он горел тем, что делал, и рядом с таким человеком гений Арса разворачивался во всю мощь. С Шастуном было легко. Почти так же, как с привычным и изученным до мелочей Матвиенко. Даже поинтереснее: в отличие от Серёжи, Антон был непредсказуем. Его было сложнее угадать, однако это совершенно не мешало ему подыгрывать. А ещё Шаст забавно смущался, когда чувствовал, как Попов берёт его за руку или касается полуслучайно в процессе импровизации. Но у Антона была девушка, он звонил ей на перекурах, присылал дурацкие сэлфи и записывал голосовухи. А Арс? Он не претендовал на коллегу, хоть Шастун и правда ему нравился. Однако характеру Антона недоставало стали, какой-то твёрдости, стержня. Он был романтичен до странного. Как-то устроил своей Ире прогулку на воздушном шаре, и она потом запостила миллион фоток, называя парня волшебником. Арсению оставалось только согласиться. Но его интересовала магия иного толка. Магия подчинения, властного голоса и завораживающих прикосновений.

В импровизации "Опоздание", придуманной между делом, когда Арсений опоздал из-за пробок, к которым всё не мог привыкнуть, и начал нести какую-то околесицу, преследуя единственную цель — повеселить коллег, Антон разворачивался во всю мощь. И тут его грубое обращение, граничащее с унизительным, направленное уже непосредственно на Попова, в отличие от того же "Громкого разговора", где доставалось Серёге, вызывало лёгкий, но, увы, недостаточный трепет. Саб внутри Арса вздрагивал, по телу пробегал ток, но за ним не следовал удар, и появившееся было возбуждение угасало.

Со своей слабостью Арсений свыкся давно, но иррационально её стеснялся. Даже больше, чем бисексуальности, о которой ходили легенды в интернете. Конечно, в современном обществе встретить кого-то, принадлежащего к БДСМ-тусовке, не было диковинкой, равно как и предпочитающего свой же пол. Но Попов как публичный человек предпочитал скрывать слишком уж колоритные увлечения.

Идея обратиться в клуб пришла в голову неожиданно. Он просто бродил по парку и смотрел на собак, которых выгуливали хозяева, рассеянно думая, что это совсем не его тема. Самому Арсению нравилась идея передачи власти над собой, над своим телом другому, более волевому человеку. Отказ не только от прав, но и от бесконечных обязанностей по отношению к самому себе. Но опускаться до уровня животного ему претило. Пэт-плей был очень выразителен со стороны: костюмы впечатляли, ровно как и выступления с дрессированными питомцами, но оказаться не только с ошейником на шее, но ещё и в маске... Шум вокруг подобных игр оставлял Арсения совершенно равнодушным. Однако увидев двух девушек, совершенно без стеснения идущих по Москве в экипировке, он был ошарашен. Дом вела саба на кожаном поводке, иногда шлёпая его концом по обтянутой короткими шортами заднице. Сабмиссив на это реагировала сдержанно: чуть замирала, прикрыв ярко накрашенные глаза, и тут же продолжала путь. Иногда она останавливалась, жмурилась, наверняка сжимая губы до белизны и взвизгивая на грани слышимости. Точнее сказать мешала кожаная маска собаки* на её лице. И как не боятся? Но горожане реагировали вполне сдержанно. Самые консервативные крутили у виска пальцем, но это, кажется, только забавляло пару.

Чужая игра заворожила Арса, растревожила желание, давно и безнадёжно подавляемое. В джинсах стало тесно, и Попов счёл за благо удалиться из парка. Встретить здесь фанаток было более чем реально, а объяснять потом, откуда на фото эрекция, не хотелось.

***

Гугл выдал несколько адресов отелей, предоставляющих эскорт-услуги самого высокого уровня. Арсений, кусая губы от волнения, позвонил по первым трём номерам и с неудовольствием узнал, что те услуги, которые были необходимы ему, не оказывают даже самые дорогие публичные дома столицы.

А говорят, что Москва — это город разврата. Что каждый, кто захочет, может найти тут развлечение по душе. И что за фасадами современных зданий скрываются самые разнообразные заведения.

Он поморщился, решив, что зря затеял эту игру, и лучше будет, вернувшись в Питер, проведать Анну. Она, увы, не мужчина, но его знает от и до. А это в его ситуации самое главное.

Арсений разделся и, подхватив свежее полотенце, пошёл было в душ, когда зазвонил телефон. На дисплее высветился неизвестный номер, и Попов нахмурился. Его личный номер был у крайне ограниченного числа людей, и все они были внесены в список контактов.

Наверняка кто-то ошибся.

— Алло? — он сделал голос как можно более нейтральным. Было бы неприятно выдать себя. Если это сумасшедшая фанатка — растрезвонит на весь интернет, блокировать замучается.

— Добрый вечер, — голос на том конце оказался глубоким и приятным. От него поднялись волоски на руках, а член заинтересованно дёрнулся. Пусть это девушка, но она определённо знала, что такое власть и как подчинить себе человека. Это чувствовалось в каждом полутоне. — Меня зовут Диана. Ваш номер мне дала подруга. Она сказала, что вы интересовались домом. Скажите, я обратилась по адресу? Виктор?

Он даже глаза прикрыл. Чужое имя резануло по ушам и немного отрезвило. Разумеется, при звонке в бордель он не стал называть свои настоящие данные, сейчас фоново жалея об этом. Услышать, как Диана тягуче и сладко произнесёт «Арсений» было бы приятно. Такой способ получения нужной ему информации, немного смутил, но в целом, он мало чем рискует.

— Добрый вечер. Да, это я.

***

Ценник в Москве оказался выше, чем в Питере. Или же, привыкший к одной Анне Арсений просто потерял связь с реальностью и жил, руководствуясь устаревшей информацией. Надо будет порасспросить её, когда приедет. Не телефонный это разговор.

Клуб располагался в здании элитного отеля, занимая два этажа — тринадцатый и четырнадцатый. В лифте играла какая-то ненавязчивая музыка, и Арсений, скользнув взглядом по своему отражению в зеркале, переключил внимание на пару, зашедшую с ним. Женщина и молодой парень держались преувеличенно официально. Она была одета в костюм-тройку глубокого синего цвета, выгодно подчёркивающий крутые бёдра и делающий акцент на небольшой аккуратной груди за счёт жилета. На ногах были классические чёрные лакированные туфли на огромной шпильке. Из-за этого, в целом миниатюрная, она выглядела и выше, и представительнее. Неустаревающая классика. В руках чёрный кожаный дипломат, в котором легко могли поместиться самые разнообразные игрушки, от кляпа и флоггера, до страпона или настоящей плети. Сам Арсений не был фанатом порки, но смотреть на неё ему нравилось. Попов улыбнулся. Такие мысли были приятными. Он сразу ощущал себя спокойнее, раскованнее.

И он не ошибся — пара вышла вместе с ним. Женщина тут же уверенно направилась к стойке, бросив парню короткое и хриплое «жди здесь». Мальчишка мгновенно замер, словно напоровшись на невидимую стену, и опустил глаза в пол. Арсений прошёл мимо него и подошёл к ресепшену.  
Девушка тут же улыбнулась ему ярко-алыми губами.

— Добрый день. Рада вас видеть. Скажите, вы записаны? — Арс сразу же узнал голос: несколько дней назад именно с ней он договаривался о встрече.

— Да, на пятнадцать, к Скруджи, — Арсению резал уши псевдоним, но под его описание подходил только этот дом. Вернее, Диана сказала, что «Скруджи — это то, что вам нужно, можете мне поверить». И он не стал спорить. Девушка говорила уверенно, понимала с полуслова, вселяя уверенность в своей тотальной компетентности.

Диана улыбнулась и, поднявшись, вышла из-за стойки. Она была одета строго, в юбку-карандаш и чёрную рубашку. Одежда прекрасно подчёркивала все достоинства её фигуры, и, что-то подсказывало Арсу, что она работала тут не только девушкой на рецепции.

Она прошла вперёд, качая бёдрами, и, проводив его к одной из массивных дверей, вошла внутрь первой. Шаги её стали совершенно неслышны из-за пушистого ковра, в котором тонули туфли. Диана обернулась и показала на место у двери:

— Вы можете расположиться прямо здесь. Если требуется принять душ или подготовиться, то ванна слева, уборная — следующая за ней дверь. Всё необходимое вы найдёте внутри. Какое время вам потребуется на подготовку?

— Никакого. Я предпочту, чтобы дом сам всё сделал.

Она кивнула, явно выражая уважение к его предпочтениям, и тихо вышла, оставив Арсения наедине с бешено колотящимся сердцем.

Попов сосредоточился. Бегло осмотрел номер, подмечая расстановку мебели и расположение стратегически важных объектов: кровати, стульев и решётки для пристёгивания. Скользнул взглядом по балдахину, по светлому ковру и резко ослабил узел галстука. Снял его, почти сорвал, решаясь. Разулся, сел у двери и, чуть склонив голову, замер, ожидая. 

В ушах гулко бухал пульс. Идея всё сильнее казалась абсурдной. Рассудок кричал о необходимости уйти, даже босиком. Чёрт с ними, с деньгами, чёрт с ней, с жаждой. К чёрту всё, это какой-то бред. Лучше проверенный вариант, а не какой-то бордель. Но место выглядело не только пафосно, но и очень дорого. Причин для волнения не было никаких. Всё анонимно, он подписал договор, он уже заплатил.

Арсений глубоко вздохнул, прогоняя воздух через лёгкие и лишние мысли из головы. Готовясь к сессии. Сложил руки на бёдра, выпрямил пальцы. Поёрзал немного, устраиваясь удобнее, и закрыл глаза.

Дверь открылась бесшумно. О том, что кто-то вошёл, он догадался по шороху одежды.

— Закрой глаза, сиди смирно. Я хочу тебя рассмотреть, — голос низкий, хриплый. От него мгновенно мурашки побежали по рукам, а дыхание сбилось, заставив Попова вдохнуть чуть рвано. Снова раздался шорох: кажется, встал прямо перед ним. — Какое у тебя стоп-слово? — звучал уверенно, явно не первый раз выступал в этой роли.

Привычное "Граф" использовать не хотелось. Короткое и ёмкое, оно было придумано Анной и служило сигналом к прекращению любой ласки или пытки. Лёгкое в произношении, оно ещё ни разу не подводило Попова, и сейчас требовалось что-то похожее. То, что можно произнести на выдохе, выстонать, выкрикнуть. Он не стал придумывать заранее, отчасти оттого, что ничего изящного в голову не шло, и отчасти из-за того, что не был знаком с домом. Хотелось чего-то характерного, чего-то, что бы ассоциировалось с этим человеком.

"Скруджи". Неудобное, сложное, личное. Было невероятно любопытно посмотреть на парня, взявшего такой дурацкий псевдоним.

Арсений не мог понять, как человек с именем Эдуард и фамилией Выграновский, только вслушаться — Выг-ра-нов-ский… Как такой человек мог взять псевдоним Скруджи? А этот дом, наверное, не отличался фантазией, раз просто скопировал певца.

Во рту появилась горечь. Неужели всё зря?

Но додумать Арс не успел — подбородка коснулись жёсткие пальцы, голову задрали и прямо в лицо выдохнули:

— Стоп-слово. Я не прикоснусь к тебе, пока не назовёшь его. А ты слишком красив, чтобы я хотел терять время попусту, — голос показался не только приятным и будоражащим, но даже знакомым. Попов сглотнул и, облизнувшись, выдал первое, что пришло на ум:

— Монтана, — думать совсем не было сил, а этот клип был первым, который выдал Ютуб по запросу "Скруджи". Ещё до того, как рэпер пришёл на программу, Арс его гуглил, искал информацию, чтобы, при случае, ввернуть в шутке.

— Вот и хорошо, — голос стал гораздо теплее. В нём появились тягучие нотки. Пальцы исчезли, и Арсению пришлось удерживать себя, чтобы не потянуться за прикосновением, желая его продлить. — Встань. Хочу тебя рассмотреть.

Арс послушно поднялся. Ступни утонули в длинном ворсе ковра. Хоть глаза оставались закрыты, сквозь веки он различал движение тени — доминант стоял чётко напротив окна. Ростом он был с Арсения, вроде, не слишком крупный. Силуэт почти неразличим, и Попов просто сглотнул, ожидая. Рубашки коснулись пальцы. Скруджи провёл раскрытыми ладонями по груди, спустился на живот, согревая кожу сквозь белый хлопок, коснулся ремня. Он медленно принялся его расстёгивать. Вытянул из шлёвок, отбросил куда-то в сторону — из-за ковра не было слышно, как вещь упала.

Молча коснулся рубашки снова. Теперь ворота. Ловкими пальцами расстегнул пуговицы, не касаясь кожи, и от этого будто током ударило. Между ними воздух, но Арсу казалось, что в комнате аж искрит. Обычно дом касался его, целовал, клеймил. А этот напротив, стянул рубашку, почти не дотрагиваясь. А там, где он случайно всё-таки касался кожи, словно били невидимые молнии. Кожа казалась гиперчувствительной, нервы - оголёнными, и Попов чуть вздрогнул. Рубашка упала к его ногам, и прикосновения исчезли. Он услышал дыхание, но ничего не почувствовал, как будто Скруджи отошёл и смотрел теперь со стороны.

Наконец спустя невыносимые секунды пальцы коснулись брюк, расстегнули пуговицу, коротким движением молнию, и те бесформенной кучей упали к ногам.  
Арсений чуть вытянулся, непроизвольно пытаясь показать себя всего, расправил плечи. Когда Анна первый раз это увидела, она рассмеялась и назвала его "бойцовым петушком". Он тогда был молод, но сейчас ощущения точно такие же острые, будто впервые раздевался перед посторонним. Он выставлял все свои родинки и развитые мышцы напоказ. Оставшись только в белье, Арс знал, что выглядит хорошо и что этому подражателю Выграновского повезло сегодня с клиентом.

— Подними ногу. Если боишься упасть, обопрись на меня, — голос раздался снизу — явно присел.

Было бы куда проще, если бы Арсений открыл глаза. К чему вся эта игра? Дом явно не самый ярый фанат анонимности. Захотел бы — надел маску. Но удел саба подчинение, и Арсений поднял немного ногу, позволяя выпутать её из штанины. Колено тут же обжёг поцелуй. Он оказался ярким и горячим, как удар шокером. Арс потерял равновесие от неожиданности и ухватился за плечи Скруджи. Зашипел непроизвольно, но не открыл рта. Пока ему не разрешат, произносить можно только стоп-слово. Он поставил ногу на пол, медленно поднял вторую, всё так же держась за чужие плечи. Дом явно довольно худой, жилистый. Кожа ровная и очень горячая. Арс вернул ногу на ковёр и тут же почувствовал, как Скруджи провёл по голени пальцами, ласкаясь. От этого по спине побежали мурашки, и он выдохнул громче. Доминант поцеловал его под коленом и поднялся. Взял за руку, повёл молча куда-то в сторону решётки, если Арсений верно помнил расположение предметов в комнате.

Скруджи остановился, выпустил его руку из своей и принялся стягивать бельё. Скользнул пальцами под резинку, погладил кожу, запустил пальцы в боксёры, чуть сжал ягодицы, изучая не только тело саба, но и его реакции. Попов приоткрыл рот, восстанавливая дыхание, но не позволяя себе очевиднее показать удовольствие. Прелюдии явно остались в прошлом, потому что, наклонившись, Скруджи поцеловал Арса в подбородок, потом в шею. Горячо выдохнул на сосок, обвёл его языком и втянул в рот, вырвав короткий вздох, граничащий со стоном. Выпустил тут же, пошло причмокнув. Встал на колени, уткнулся носом в живот — он явно одного роста с Арсом — лизнул кожу, забрался кончиком языка во впадину пупка, прижался раскрытым ртом к коже, одновременно с этим стягивая бельё до конца. Ужасно хотелось открыть глаза, посмотреть на человека, который с такой страстью ласкал его сейчас. Он спустился ниже, поцеловал выбритый лобок, лизнул бедро, игнорируя член. Арсений только сейчас понял, что успел возбудиться и стоит полностью расслабленный, обнажённый, даже не зная, как выглядит его партнёр — слишком отвлёкся на действия дома и напрочь не следил за собой. Он облизнул губы, силясь не кусать их. Поцелуи прекратились. Уверенные руки обхватили его запястья, и в следующую секунду Попов оказался прижат к решётке. Руки, одну за другой, Скруджи зафиксировал кожаными ремнями, а после то же самое проделал и с ногами, обернув вокруг лодыжек широкие ремни. Закончив с этим, он дал нижнему несколько секунд свыкнуться с новым положением, прочувствовать его. Арсению казалось, что он находится в комнате один — звуки шагов поглощал ковёр, а одежда не шуршала, как будто парень не двигался. Что тогда он мог делать?

Арс почувствовал дуновение тёплого воздуха на головке члена. Скруджи обхватил губами самый кончик и, причмокнув, выпустил изо рта.  
Попову пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не издать ни звука — стонать ему никто не разрешал.

— Открой глаза, — голос всё такой же глубокий, чуть хриплый. Ему не хотелось противиться, и Попов подчинился. Открыл. 

А потом открыл их ещё шире, непроизвольно дёргаясь в путах, — перед ним на коленях стоял Эд Выграновский. На улыбчивом лице татуировки, всё тело расписано. Забитые грубыми, будто выжженными буквами пальцы мягко ласкали тазовые косточки, а серо-синие глаза смотрели прямо в лицо. Арс чувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Хватил его ртом, вхолостую пытаясь протолкнуть в лёгкие ещё порцию и понимая, что не выходит. Эд же, ничуть не смущаясь, обхватил губами головку, не сводя с Арсения взгляда.

"Монтана. Монтана! МОНТАНА!" — билось в голове, но потрясённый Попов молчал и смотрел, как Выграновский ласкает его всё ещё колом стоящий член, как его губы растягиваются, как он старательно сосёт, не задевая зубами. Арсений дёрнулся в иррациональной попытке уйти от контакта, освободиться. Но тут всё по-настоящему, не наручники из секс-шопа, которые легко расстёгиваются, — ремни держали плотно, но не травмируя.

— Не дёргайся, — бросил Эд. На губах блестела слюна, он улыбался, глядя на ошарашенного такой встречей мужчину. — Ты мне сразу понравился, — продолжал Выграновский, лениво выговаривая слова, чуть растягивая их.

Арсению пришлось прикрыть глаза, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

— Тогда, на съёмках, я думал, мне показалось, что ты смотришь на меня слишком долго. А теперь? Что теперь, Арс? — дом поднял голову, явно ожидая ответа.

Попов кивнул, полностью захваченный происходящим. Его чуть трясло, живот то и дело напрягался до каменной твёрдости, а руками он продолжал тянуться, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться.

— Да, — Арс облизнулся и открыл глаза, — ты мне тоже понравился. Но я бы никогда не подумал, что ты можешь заниматься подобным.

Точёные брови взлетели вверх, забавно приподнимая татуировки. Сейчас, почти полностью обнажённый, Скруджи выглядел очень молодо. Моложе своих лет, и на контрасте с собственным возрастом Арсений испытал странный стыд. Разница чуть больше, чем с Антоном. Но с Шастуном он ни разу не оказывался в настолько щекотливой ситуации.

Эд же погладил его по голени, провёл пальцами по колену, снова будто обжигая, и вернулся к прерванному было минету. Обвёл языком головку, лениво обхватил губами. Он делал всё медленно. Так же медленно, как говорил. Снова поднял глаза на Арса. Смотрел, не отрываясь, пуская член глубже, в самое горло. Лаская его гортанью, глотая, сжимая упругими мышцами.

Хотелось кричать. Арсений позволил себе только рвано выдохнуть несколько раз и толкнуться чуть вперёд, показывая, что ему хорошо.  
Явно довольный, Эд выпустил член изо рта и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра, прикусил горячую кожу, словно пуская по телу разряды электричества.  
Звякнули замки — Скруджи освободил одну лодыжку, потом вторую. Поднялся, расправил плечи, глядя прямо в глаза. Широко улыбаясь.

Красивый, как чёртов ангел, покрытый чёрной вязью татуировок. Глаза яркие, пьяные.

Он потянулся и, не отрывая взгляда от лица Арсения, находящегося в нескольких миллиметрах от его собственного, так, что они дышали одним воздухом, расстегнул ремень на запястье, погладил руку, чуть размял, восстанавливая кровоток. Перешёл ко второй.

Шагнул в сторону, полностью освободив саба.

— Ложись на кровать. На живот, — голос всё такой же пьянящий тонул в комнате, едва касаясь Арсова слуха. Звуки таяли, захваченные в плен четырёх стен. Не рикошетили от них, а как будто растворялись, едва сорвавшись с языка.

Попов прошёл к постели, чуть пошатываясь от взрывной смеси возбуждения и неверия, забрался на неё, всё это время дыша ртом, стараясь не производить лишнего шума. Минет он почти не запомнил, полностью концентрируясь на том, как выглядит Эд, а не на своих ощущениях, и теперь прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в себя, готовясь почувствовать всё, что дом сможет ему предложить.

Кровать прогнулась под весом тела, и Выграновский оседлал его бёдра. Уселся чуть выше коленей, погладил горячую ягодицу. Шлёпнул на пробу, совсем не больно, и тут же хмыкнул, увидев, как Арс напрягся от нехитрой ласки. Он склонился, провёл языком вдоль позвоночника, скользнул по крестцу и поднялся.

Зашуршала упаковка, и в воздухе разлился едва ощутимый запах антисептика. Между ягодиц скользнули пальцы, обёрнутые прохладной салфеткой, и Попов от неожиданности, дёрнулся.

— Тшшш, ты чего? Это просто салфетка. А ты уже испугался? — Скруджи говорил чуть смеясь, дразня. Он поцеловал поясницу, приподнялся, чтобы не давить и, обхватив ладонями ягодицы, мягко развёл их. Скользнул языком между, провёл по сжатому колечку сфинктера, толкнулся внутрь.

Арсения затопило стыдом. Римминг был указан как желаемая практика, но на реализации он не настаивал. Перед глазами всплыл пункт договора, в котором это было прописано. Запечатлённая на бумаге информация сейчас немного шокировала — увидев, кто будет вести сессию, Попов решил, что многое из желаемого, но необязательного, лучше сразу выкинуть из списка ожиданий.

— Ты можешь стонать, если хочешь. Мне любопытно тебя послушать, — языком он снова провёл по мышцам, лаская, прихватил губами, насколько смог, и Попов наконец отпустив себя, протяжно застонал.

Эд погладил ягодицы, явно поощряя, сжал их немного, продолжая ласкать, толкаясь языком внутрь, но пока не делая явных попыток растянуть, скорее просто расслабляя.

Арс приподнял бёдра, давая к себе лучший доступ, уткнулся головой в подушку, рвано дыша. Невероятно хотелось обхватить собственный член и в пару рваных движений довести себя до пика. Стало даже интересно, что за такое явное неповиновение сделает Выграновский? Накажет его?

Арсений потянулся рукой, провёл кольцом пальцев по головке, вспоминая губы доминанта, погружаясь в эти ощущения, и тут же кончил, громко вскрикнув. На ягодицу хлёстко опустилась расслабленная кисть, опаляя чувствительное место на стыке с бедром приятной болью. Эд одним движением свалил Арса на бок, сверкая глазами, выдыхая через нос. Он вгляделся в покрасневшее лицо сабмиссива, обхватил его рукой за подбородок, жестко сжимая, повернул к себе.

— Ты специально, сука, — больше для себя, чем для Арсения, произнёс он и прищурился. Шлепнул легонько по щеке, поднялся.

По договору Эд обязан был выполнить нехитрый, в целом, план и, если читать буквально, он его уже закрыл. Можно было одеваться и расходиться. В груди появилась странная пустота. Всё закончилось слишком быстро. Арс пока даже не понимал, было ли хорошо, но удовлетворённым, как ни парадоксально, себя не чувствовал. Он прислушался, не решаясь смотреть на Выграновского. Тишина.

Чёртов ковёр поглощал звуки шагов, не позволяя определить, куда ушёл Эд. Арс обернулся: Скруджи стоял рядом в голубых джинсах из грубой ткани и смотрел в упор.

— Попался? — он произнёс это игриво, улыбнулся. — Ты можешь стонать и повторять моё имя. Но не смей себя трогать, иначе я тебя накажу. Понял? — Эд наклонился, прижался своим лбом ко лбу Арсения, заглянул в глаза.

Попов просто кивнул. Сглотнул шумно, не вполне представляя, что будет дальше.

— Ты любишь смотреть?

Арс кивнул. Говорить ему не разрешил дом, но ответить нужно. Эд растянул губы шире и забрался на кровать. Удивительно пропорциональный, весь покрытый узорами татуировок, он казался каким-то сюрреалистичным, не до конца настоящим. Как будто _чудовище_ из ночных кошмаров, слишком лояльное, чтобы просто мучить. Он повалил Арса на спину, согнул его ноги в коленях и, выпрямившись, демонстративно выдавил прозрачный гель себе на пальцы.

Смазка, кажется, не имела запаха. Эта странная стерильность окатила холодом, несмотря на то, что Эд согрел её в пальцах. Как будто он не хотел, чтобы у Арса появилась иллюзия, что они тут не за деньги. Попов даже глаза прикрыл ненадолго, восстанавливая дыхание и настраиваясь на ласки. Выпадать из сессии было неприятно, но новый дом неизменно выталкивал его оттуда — слишком многое казалось слишком личным.

Выграновский, погладив мышцы, толкнулся пальцем внутрь, без труда нашёл простату и мягко коснулся её, рождая где-то в животе приятные ощущения. Ещё совсем не острые, но прекрасно отвлекающие от дискомфорта. Он двигал рукой, глядя на Арсения, то и дело разворачивая плечи, красуясь. Чуть задирал голову, позволяя рассмотреть переплетение граффити, украшающих шею.

Перед тем, как добавить второй палец, Эд склонился к самым губам Арсения, горячо выдохнул, прикрывая глаза и собирая приоткрытым ртом тихие стоны. Попов смотрел не отрываясь, каждую секунду ожидая поцелуя. Скруджи склонился к шее, поцеловал горячо и тут же прикусил, одновременно с этим добавив второй палец. Короткая вспышка боли и эффект неожиданности полностью отвлекли Арса от возможных неприятных ощущений, а то, с какой жадностью Выграновский стал вылизывать его кожу, не оставило шансов концентрироваться на чём-то одном и, прикрыв глаза, Арсений застонал.

Ему хотелось обнять любовника, прижать к себе, почувствовать учащённое биение его сердца, но мужчина сдерживался. Руками он ухватился за лодыжки, чуть прогнулся в спине, рвано выдохнул. Это позволило прижаться теснее, соприкоснуться грудью с горячей кожей Выграновского.  
Эд поднял голову, вгляделся в лицо и, наклонившись, едва касаясь, поцеловал Арса в веко.

Он отстранился, и Попову тут же стало прохладно, хотя в комнате температура была комфортной. Не желая сбиваться, он не открыл глаза, полностью сосредоточившись на остывающих на коже поцелуях.

Кровать прогнулась снова, и сфинктера коснулись щедро смазанные пальцы. Эд протолкнул их внутрь, добавил немного прохладной смазки, толкнулся снова, заставляя Арсения вздрогнуть — движение было слишком резким после нежных ласк. Через мгновение доминант вынул пальцы, тут же приставив ко входу игрушку. Стекло было прохладным и легко скользнуло внутрь тела.

Арсений выдохнул и широко распахнул глаза. Скруджи, закусив губу, наблюдал, толкал в растянутое кольцо мышц игрушку. Он скользнул взглядом по животу, по груди Арса, поднялся к лицу, ища на нём признаки сдерживаемой боли.

Но стоп-слово не прозвучало, Арс даже не морщился и, склонившись, Скруджи медленно вдавил дилдо глубже. Прижался раскрытым ртом к губам Арса, целуя его, кусаясь, и медленно потянул руку назад, имитируя половой акт.  
Арсений застонал Эду в губы, схватился за его плечи, памятуя о том, что если он потеряет равновесие, то может опереться. Равновесие он потерял. А вместе с ним и голову, кажется.  
С Выграновским было совсем не так, как с Анной или прежними партнёрами.  
Эд двинул игрушкой внутри, задевая простату, и Арсений тут же громко, протяжно застонал ему в губы.

— Не смей кончать! Слышишь?! — Эд произнёс это достаточно резко и громко, будто отрезвляя, и на контрасте нежных ласк и повелительного голоса, Арсения накрыло: оргазм подкатил, но он не мог позволить себе расслабиться и кончить. Пережать основание члена мешал сам Скруджи, почти лёжа на Арсе. Он прижался пахом к бёдрам Попова и потёрся грубой вздыбившейся ширинкой о сочащийся член, всё ещё двигая игрушкой, монотонно лаская простату.  
Арса затрясло. Оргазм скручивал внутренности в узел. Он должен был вот-вот накрыть его, но мужчина держался из последних сил, не позволяя себе, не отпуская себя. Он ничего не видел, крепко зажмурившись, полностью сосредоточившись на почти болезненной стимуляции грубой тканью и возбуждении на грани боли.  
Выграновский наклонился, тягуче поцеловал его, перестав наконец ласкать, давая хоть немного отдышаться. Он поднялся с Арса, медленно вытащил игрушку и, бросив её на кровать, ввёл в растянутый анус два пальца, глядя на искажённое удовольствием лицо Арсения.

— Кончай! — голос полоснул по нервам, срывая предохранители. Оргазм затопил яркий, острый. Семя брызнуло, заливая живот Скруджи, белёсыми каплями падая на Арса. Дыхание сбилось, воздуха не хватало.

Тяжесть тела пропала почти сразу. В сознании крутились обрывки фраз, чёртово стоп-слово, так и не пригодившееся. На губах никотиновой горечью ощущался поцелуй Эда. Хлопнула дверь. Арс остался один в номере. Удовлетворённый и уставший.

На то, чтобы подняться, ему потребовалось время.  
Приведя себя в порядок, Попов оделся, вышел из здания и сел в машину. Прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на сидение. Он не до конца ещё осознал всё, что произошло. Шанс встретить Скруджи был меньше, чем один к миллиону. Но отдыхать и рефлексировать было лучше дома, так что, проведя ладонями по лицу, Арс собрался, завёл машину и влился в нестройный поток, текущий по московским улицам и проспектам. Он включил радио и ухмыльнулся:

_Сколько бы раз в жизни меня не пытали,_  
Мои ангелы с демонами на дерьме зависали,  
И пока я пытался построить свои магистрали,  
Эти люди винят то, где все вверх дном, об одном.  
Говорят — мол, это наш дом и нам жить с этим дерьмом,  
Умирать в нем, воскресать в нем и остаться порожняком,  
Где судьба мне оставила шрамы, Тони Монтана,  
Все бросаю… 

**Author's Note:**

> Текст так же можно найти на Фикбуке по ссылке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7764369 здесь вы можете оставить мне лайк и отзыв


End file.
